


Red Carnations

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Someone stop me, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, blushing Mahiru, confused Kuro, embarrassed Mahiru, flustered Mahiru, idk what to tag, nervous Mahiru, stuttering Mahiru, wtf am i doing with these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: Both Kuro and Mahiru stood in the middle of the hallway, a bouquet of flowers in both their hands, their gazes fixed on one another, completely at a loss of what to say. Around them, it was as though the world kept moving; the ticking of a clock in the distance with the sound of a car speeding down the road by the apartment and soft murmurs from the television that had been left on in the living room by Kuro could all be heard in the silence - but neither of them cared nor noticed. Their minds were blank at the moment.---Mahiru thinks that giving Kuro a bouquet of red carnations on Valentine's Day would be the simplest way to confess his love.Kuro thinks that giving Mahiru a bouquet of red carnations on Valentine's Day would be the easiest and least troublesome way to confess his love.Neither of them expected the other to have the same idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of proud of this but then there's parts where I'm not.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Valentine's Day seemed to go by very slowly for Mahiru.

At around noon time, Mahiru had told Kuro that he would be walking over to the nearby grocery store down the street to pick up a few items they needed. However, Mahiru wasn't planning on only going to the grocery store; he also planned on making a stop at the flower shop.

Mahiru had known for some time now that he had fallen in love with his Servamp - somehow, this had happened, even though the two were quite different from each other - and a couple of weeks ago, when Valentine's Day was approaching, Mahiru had decided that it would be the perfect day to confess.

It was the simple thing to do - after keeping his feelings to himself for several months he would finally just confess, and on Valentine's Day at that, making it all the more romantic. He had no idea how Kuro would react, which did worry him slightly, and thinking about it made him feel uneasy. But he'd already set his mind to this, so it was simpler to just do it, rather than change his mind and then maybe change his mind again later.

Mahiru had thought this over carefully and knew just how he would confess. He would confess in a simple manner and buy flowers for Kuro, ones that had a very special, romantic meaning. He decided on red carnations, the meaning of those particular flowers being "deep romantic love" and "passion". Mahiru thought that this described his feelings for Kuro perfectly - he just hoped that Kuro wouldn't reject him too harshly; if Kuro was to reject him, that is, which Mahiru thought was more than likely.

So, when Mahiru left the apartment, after promising Kuro that he would remember to get more cookies and cream ice cream, he quickly made his way down the street and to the grocery store. Both the grocery store and the flower shop were close by enough so that they didn't need to worry about their contract's distance limit.

Twenty minutes later, Mahiru finally finished getting everything he needed at the grocery store, including cookies and cream ice cream for Kuro. He then went over to the nearby flower shop to purchase the red carnations.

Ten minutes later, Mahiru returned home, where Kuro was still where he'd been when Mahiru had first left - sitting in front of the television, munching on some potato chips.

Kuro was so distracted by whatever show he was watching on the TV that he didn't notice Mahiru arriving home and sneaking over to his bedroom to place the flowers in a vase of water on his nightstand so that the flowers wouldn't wilt before he planned on giving them to Kuro.

And Mahiru, somehow, didn't notice a vase of red carnations already sitting on the coffee table of their living room.

\---

As for Kuro, Valentine's Day seemed to be going by far too quickly.

Kuro knew he was hopelessly in love with his Eve, very much so - he even felt frustrated at times that he couldn't just reach out and hold onto the boy's hand. He had realized his feelings a few months ago but hadn't ever said anything about it, choosing to keep these thoughts to himself. Kuro didn't know how or why he had developed these feelings for his Eve, but he thought it must have something to do with how kind and beautiful Mahiru truly was.

Since Valentine's Day was now here, he'd been thinking since a couple of weeks ago that he should confess to Mahiru. As Mahiru would say, it was the "simple thing to do"; to just confess, which had been Kuro's original intention. But it was already noon on Valentine's Day and Kuro was lazily lounging in the living room without even the slightest clue yet as to how he would confess. It was troublesome to think about.

He'd thought of getting flowers, maybe red carnations, remembering that they represented romantic love. However, he hadn't had any time to actually go out and buy the flowers, as it was difficult to do so when he couldn't just leave the apartment, since, first of all, he couldn't just leave by himself or Mahiru would ask questions because Kuro always stayed at home unless Mahiru insisted they go somewhere together, and, second of all, Mahiru would definitely find it suspicious that his lazy Servamp suddenly wanted to take a walk outside.

Kuro was ready to just abandon the idea of confessing - he would probably be rejected anyways, and that would be a pain to deal with - when Mahiru approached him, saying that he would be making a short trip to the grocery store to get a few things they needed.

"Get me more cookies and cream ice cream, we're practically out of it," Kuro called out as Mahiru opened the front door.

"Okay Kuro!" Mahiru called back, and he left, shutting the door behind him.

And that's when it hit Kuro.

_Now_ would be the perfect time to get the flowers if he really wanted to.

His Eve was at the grocery store, and if he was quick, he would be able to run over to the flower shop and buy flowers without Mahiru noticing. It was troublesome and a lot of work, but it was for Mahiru, so it was worth it.

And so, Kuro got up from his comfortable position in front of the television, and left the apartment.

He returned ten minutes later, a bouquet of red carnations in hand. He placed them in a vase of water so they wouldn't wilt, and set them on the coffee table.

When he finished, Kuro grabbed his previously discarded bag of potato chips from the couch and settled down in front of the television, quickly becoming immersed in the show he was watching once again.

He didn't notice Mahiru arriving home with a bouquet of the same flowers.

\---

Dinnertime proved to be very awkward for both Mahiru and Kuro.

The two of them were unusually quiet for most of the meal time. Mahiru kept fidgeting in his seat, very anxious and nervous about what he was planning.

He kept asking himself if he should do this, but since he'd already bought the flowers, he supposed it was simpler to just do it.

Kuro, on the other hand, was regretting buying the flowers now. There was no way his Eve would like him back, what was he thinking? Did he really think that by some strange luck Mahiru would return his feelings? Why would the idea of confessing even cross his mind in the first place? But Mahiru would discover the bouquet of flowers eventually since he couldn't really get rid of the flowers now, so he decided that he'd just have to confess.

When they both finished their meal, Mahiru got up from the table and began to clean up the dishes. Kuro tried helping a little bit before deciding to leave Mahiru to the housewife work and wandering out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Mahiru dried the last dish and left the kitchen, making his way to his bedroom where the vase of flowers were. He looked at the flowers for a moment, reconsidering his decision to confess once again.

_Should I really do this?_

_What will he think of me?_

_No, it's Valentine's Day. I love him. I'm going to confess. I don't care what he thinks, I just want him to know how special he is to me._

Mahiru picked up the flowers from the vase and wrapped them with coloured tissue paper that he kept in his nightstand. He then held the bouquet of flowers behind his back, and, taking a deep breath, proceeded to exit his room and find his lazy Servamp.

He didn't have to look for long because as soon as he walked out of his room and stepped into the hallway, he bumped into a rather flustered looking Kuro, who was holding something behind his back.

"Kuro!" Mahiru squeaked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Ah, Mahiru. There's something I wanted to tell you... ah, this is so troublesome..." Kuro said, looking at the ground. He scratched his head nervously.

Mahiru blinked in confusion, before remembering that he had something he wanted to tell Kuro first.

"Kuro, there's something more important I need to tell you," Mahiru said determinedly. He was going to do it - he wouldn't back out now. His heart was pounding in anticipation of what Kuro would say, and he could feel a blush rising in his cheeks, but he tried to ignore it and focus on Kuro.

Kuro looked up at him questioningly. Mahiru took a deep breath before pulling the flowers out from behind his back and holding them out to Kuro. He only saw a flash of Kuro's reaction - his eyes were slightly widened in what could only be surprise - but he looked away from the vampire's face and stared at the red carnations in his hand instead.

"Kuro... for the longest time I've admired you a lot, you're really strong and helpful and you always protect me from danger. You've saved my life so many times, and I think that you're really pretty too. Wait, n-no! I mean... I t-think you are b-but... I... I... what I... what I mean is t-that you're really s-special to me and it makes me feel sad that you're so insecure and unhappy with yourself and that you think you're a monster, and I think you should know that you're... that you're loved and adored by me because... you're special to me. You've been there for me at times when I needed it the most and you're so important to me. I never want to lose you and I just want you to know that... I love you. I love you Kuro, and even if you reject me, which I know you will, I just want you to know that you are loved. You're loved and you're special. You're beautiful and you're important. That's what I wanted to tell you. That I... I love you, Kuro."

Mahiru was completely out of breath when he finished his speech. He panted slightly, his face flushed as he stared straight ahead at Kuro's chest.

Kuro was silent with shock, and Mahiru shut his eyes tight, feeling a sudden wave of embarrassment wash over him.

_Why did I just do that?_

"Sorry. That was weird of me," Mahiru mumbled. He heard Kuro shift slightly, and opened his eyes again.

Mahiru certainly didn't expect to see a bouquet of red carnations held out in front of him by Kuro.

He stared at the flowers in front of him, feeling very much confused.

"Kuro...?" he said softly, looking up at Kuro's face.

"So troublesome... it seems we had the same idea," Kuro mumbled, the light blush on his face deepening. "Mahiru... you've always been there for me when no one else was, you were the first person to be kind to me and to care about me, even if I'm lazy and annoying to deal with. You're such a beautiful person, both inside and out, and... I'm just... really hopelessly in love with you, Mahiru. I love you."

Mahiru froze, rooted to the ground and stunned into silence, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening. Both Kuro and Mahiru stood in the middle of the hallway, a bouquet of flowers in both their hands, their gazes fixed on one another, completely at a loss of what to say. Around them, it was as though the world kept moving; the ticking of a clock in the distance with the sound of a car speeding down the road by the apartment, and soft murmurs from the television that had been left on in the living room by Kuro could all be heard in the silence - but neither of them cared nor noticed. Their minds were blank at the moment.

_Is this even real?_

But as much as Mahiru couldn't believe that his feelings weren't one sided, he knew it was real. A sudden smile spread across his face, and he threw his arms around Kuro. He laughed in relief and happiness.

_And I was so worried about being rejected._

"I can't believe we had the same idea! And to think we got the same flowers for each other, too!" Mahiru said, still laughing.

Kuro smiled faintly. "Yeah..." he said quietly, feeling slightly dazed from Mahiru's confession. He hugged Mahiru back, running a hand through Mahiru's soft, brown hair. For so long, both of them had longed to be closer to one another, to hold one another and to tell one another of their feelings, and now they both knew that they could without being afraid of what the other would think.

"When did you even find the time to get flowers?" Mahiru asked, his arms still wrapped around Kuro.

"As soon as you left for the grocery store this afternoon. While you were there, I left home to go get them," Kuro replied.

"Really? I got them after going to the grocery store. I guess we managed to go at just the right times somehow so we didn't run into each other."

Kuro simply nodded, not knowing what to say right now. Mahiru broke away from the hug, his heart still racing, and he smiled brightly at Kuro. He took the bouquet of flowers from Kuro, and went over to the living room to place all the flowers into a vase. He returned to Kuro, a light blush covering his cheeks as he took Kuro's hands into his own.

"Come. Follow me." Mahiru said, gently guiding Kuro into his bedroom.

Kuro still hadn't fully processed the fact that the one he loved also happened to love him back, and he still felt a bit dazed, so he just let Mahiru guide him over to the bedside.

"So... do you want to cuddle or something?" Mahiru asked uncertainly.

"What?"

"You know... cuddle. I mean, isn't that what couples do? We're a couple now, aren't we? Or... is this going too fast for you?" Mahiru asked, his expression changing into one of worry.

"What? No, it's fine... I'm just... a little shocked still, that's all," Kuro said.

"Oh, alright. That's fine. I am too, honestly. Well, let's change into our pyjamas and then we can... cuddle? Or... something?" Mahiru suggested.

Kuro nodded. "Okay. Sure."

They then changed into their pyjamas, Kuro taking a bit longer since he was still feeling like this was all some really good dream that would end suddenly.

When Kuro finally returned to Mahiru's bedroom where his Eve was waiting, the boy took notice of how spaced out Kuro seemed, and smiled at him.

"Okay Kuro, come." Mahiru spoke softly. Kuro slowly walked over to where Mahiru was standing, and Mahiru gently took Kuro's hands into his own. Mahiru then got into bed, carefully pulling Kuro down with him.

Kuro lay down on his side, gazing at Mahiru, unsure of how to start cuddling him. Mahiru realized that Kuro was still feeling a little confused, so he shifted closer to Kuro and wrapped his arms around him. Mahiru rested his head against Kuro's chest, letting a small, content sigh escape his lips. He was finally able to hug Kuro closely like this, letting him know how much he loved him.

"How do you feel?" Mahiru asked quietly. He felt Kuro wrap his arms around his waist, and blushed lightly.

"Happy. I think that's the right word." Kuro whispered.

Mahiru smiled sadly, remembering that Kuro wasn't quite used to the feeling of happiness. Mahiru wanted to change that. He wanted to make Kuro happy because he believed that Kuro deserved happiness.

"Mahiru, we're a... couple, right?" Kuro asked after a moment of silence.

Mahiru felt his heartbeat speed up at the thought. "Yes..." he answered slowly.

"Shouldn't we kiss then?"

Mahiru looked up at Kuro, who, in turn, was gazing at Mahiru nervously. They were so close to each other; close enough so that Mahiru could clearly see Kuro's soft blue hair covering his pretty red eyes slightly, the light pink tinge in his cheeks, and his soft lips that Mahiru suddenly found himself longing to feel against his own. Kuro was _beautiful_  to Mahiru, and he could feel his face grow warm just from looking at him.

"Okay yeah I guess sure if you want yes okay!" Mahiru said all at once, and he wondered for a brief moment if Kuro even understood what he had said.

He didn't have time to wonder though, because apparently Kuro understood his flustered response. Kuro turned Mahiru over and onto his back, and climbed over him. Mahiru stared up at Kuro, the blush on his face deepening from the position they were in and how close they were. He knew he was blushing like an idiot, but he really couldn't help it.

Kuro leaned down slowly, pausing when his lips brushed against Mahiru's, feeling Mahiru slightly tremble below him. He then connected their lips, kissing Mahiru slowly, gently, and hesitantly. Mahiru returned the kiss, although it was sort of awkward, being their first kiss.

But to both of them, it was simply perfect. Mahiru could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, his whole body felt warm, and his lips tingled pleasantly from the sensation of Kuro kissing him. Kuro pulled away, and lay down on top of Mahiru, his head resting against Mahiru's chest.

"We should do that more often," Kuro mumbled sleepily.

Mahiru hummed in agreement, and reached out a hand to comb through Kuro's hair. Kuro made a sound that sounded close to a purr, and Mahiru smiled.

"Mahiru... your heart... it's so fast," Kuro whispered in awe, pressing his ear right against Mahiru's beating heart. Kuro closed his eyes, the steady sound relaxing him as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Mahiru laughed softly.

"It's the way you make me feel, Kuro. I really love you."

He waited for some sort of response, but a soft snore told Mahiru that Kuro had fallen asleep already, and he smiled again, a content feeling in his chest, making his heart feel light.

_And to think that I was so afraid of rejection, so afraid of what Kuro would think of me if I confessed._

_But..._

_He loves me too._

**Author's Note:**

> they confessed in the hallway how romantic.
> 
> I wrote another KuroMahi thing for Valentine's Day which I might post but I'm not sure yet...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! :)
> 
> (if anyone finds mistakes please let me know I'd like to fix any errors thank you)


End file.
